wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
2008 Year In Review/Full
Wikiality.com, the Truthiness Encyclopedia takes a look back at 2008 with 391 images from the caption game (and archive, starting at #76) Below, is a sampling for the enjoyment of the Heroes! God Bless America! Image:TimesSquare01-01-2008.jpg|Starting in Times Square in New York, January 1, 2008 ... Image:KenyanVote.jpg|...moving to a violent election in Kenya ... Image:ELagasseGrandmarshallProtest.jpg|...while in America, protesters hit the Rose Parade ... Image:TatianaSiberianTiger.jpg|... then pranksters taunt a tiger in San Francisco ... Image:IowaBHObama01-01-2008.jpg|...a first time Senator from Illinois wins in Iowa ... Image:SeoulKoreaWarMemorialStatue.jpg|...North Korea misses a nuclear deadline ... Image:FernleyNevadaLeveeFlood01-05-08.jpg|...as levees break, flooding a small Nevada town ... Image:TornadoGlass.jpg|...tornadoes hit Wisconsin ... Image:IranBoat.jpg|...Iranian speed boat harasses U.S. Navy ... Image:TataNano.jpg|...India's Tata Motors unveils the world's "cheapest" car ... Image:HChavezMicrophone.jpg|... Venezuela's President, Hugo Chavez announces that FARC hostages are released ... Image:BilawalBhuttoZardari.jpg|...assassinated Pakistanin leader, Benazir Bhutto's son, Bilawal, becomes the new leader of her party ... Image:2007Iditarod.jpg|...the Itidarod dog sled race is forced to change its route for better snow ... Image:ItalyGarbageStrike.jpg|...a garbage strike enters its third week in Italy ... Image:BioFuelF430FerrariSpider.jpg|...Ferrari introduces their first bio-fuel vehicle ... Image:ZainaAlsabahOmarOsamaBinLaden.jpg|...one of Osama bin Laden's sons, Omar Osama bin Laden, wishes to be an "Ambassador for Peace" ... Image:BobbyFischer.jpg|...American chess champion Bobby Fischer dies ... Image:KlanFlag.jpg|... the klan visits Jena, Louisiana after racial tensions bubble over at a high school ... Image:SaoPauloStockExch.jpg|...stocks around the world plunge on fears of a U.S. recession (New York Times) ... Image:SaggingPowerLines.jpg|...high winds hit Southern California ... Image:CarCoveredWithSnow.jpg|...two feet of snow falls on South Korea in two days ... Image:Mercury11kMilesMariner10.jpg|...NASA releases new images of Mercury ... Image:KenyanRailroadProtest.jpg|...and the protests in Kenya continue ... Image:MonteCarloLVFire01-25-2008.jpg|...a hotel in Las Vegas catches fire ... Image:PolarBearCubFlocke.jpg|...another German zoo makes another polar bear a celebrity (this one's called Flocke) ... Image:HaitianMudCookies.jpg|...people starve in Haiti ... Image:JordanSnow.jpg|...snow falls in the Middle East ... Image:PBurressSuperBowlXLII02-03-2008.jpg|...New England Patriot's football team's undefeated season ends ... Image:IraqPolicewomanGraduation.jpg|...female cadets graduate from a police academy in Karbala, Iraq ... Image:TornadoHomes.jpg|...tornadoes hit Arkansas ... Image:Uno2008Westminster15InchBeagle.jpg|...a beagle wins Westminster ... Image:OzPMKRuddApolgizeAborigines.jpg|...Australia's Prime Minister, Kevin Rudd formally apologizes to the Aboriginal people ... Image:Namdaemun.jpg|...a 610-year-old national treasure, South Korea's Namdaemun ("Great South Gate") destroyed in a fire ... Image:JohnBoehnerWalkout.jpg|...John Bolton leads a walkout of his fellow GOPers after the House voted to hold Bush Administration aides, Harriet Miers and Josh Bolten in contempt for failing to cooperate with an inquiry into whether a purge of federal prosecutors was politically motivated. ... Image:SQuba.jpg|...a Swiss company makes a submersible car, the sQuba ... Image:BigDigBeforeAfter.jpg|...Boston's Big Dig is finally complete ... Image:KosovoIndependenceFireworks.jpg|...Kosovo declares independence from Serbia ... Image:USEmbassyBelgrade02-21-2008.jpg|...Serbia reacts by setting the U.S. embassy in Belgrade on fire ... Image:DarthVaderBalloon.jpg|...the Darth Vader balloon debuts ... Image:NewbornStars.jpg|...Hubble catches stars as they form ... Image:FidelCastro01-15-2008.jpg|...Fidel Castro announces his retirement ... Image:HallmarkMeatPackingCompany.jpg|...143 million pounds of beef in the U.S. is recalled ... Image:ECoenJCoenSRudinOScars02-24-2008.jpg|...the Coen brothers win an Oscar for No Country for Old Men ... Image:ObamaSomaliElder.jpg|...that damn picture surfaces ... Image:SechinBajoPeru.jpg|...the oldest structures ever found in the Americas is discovered in Peru ... Image:RaulCastroCardinalBertone.jpg|...Raul Castro, Fidel's brother, visits the Vatican ... Image:GWBushJohnKufuor.jpg|...Ghana's president conducts a joint press conference with the man he named a road after ... Image:PrinceHarryAfghanistanPatrol.jpg|...Britain's Prince Harry is deployed in Afghanistan ... Image:BilboardLiberationFrontATTNSA1.jpg|...Billboard Liberation Front introduces itself to the wider world ... Image:USSNewYork.jpg|...The USS New York, an amphibious transport dock made from steel salvaged from the World Trade Center is christened ... Image:NYPhilPyongyangNK02-26-2008.jpg|...the New York Philharmonic performs in North Korea ... Image:JMcCainGWBushCMcCain2008Endorsement.jpg|...Bush endorses the Republican candidate for president ... Image:GlenCanyonDamFlood2008.jpg|...300,000 gallons of water per second are released from Lake Powell in the hopes of restoring sandbars along the Colorado River ... Image:FarmersDryReservoir.jpg|...farmers in China find dried reservoirs ... Image:BeijingTerminalThree.jpg|...China opens world's largest airport terminal ... Image:SchoenbrunnZooTwinPolarBearCubs.jpg|...Austrian zoo welcomes 2 polar bear cubs ... Image:NYCArmyRecruit03-06-2008.jpg|...a bomb explodes at a military recruitment office in New York City ... Image:PrisonWaitingRoom.jpg|...officials report that 1 in every 100 Americans is behind bars ... Image:MarsScienceLabRover.jpg|...NASA introduces a new Mars rover ... Image:SpitzerHookerPressConference03-10-2008.jpg|...New York governor Eliot Spitzer takes his eyes off Wall Street ... Image:BeachedShip.jpg|...a ship is beached in France after being run aground by 130 km/h winds ... Image:Endeavor03-11-2008.jpg|...Space shuttle Endeavor launches a 16-day mission ... Image:DawnWellsMugshot.jpg|..."Mary Ann" arrested for possession of mary jane ... Image:Anti-whalingActivists.jpg|...Sea Shepherd continues to do its thing ... Image:CRiceCodePinkProtest03-12-2008.jpg|...a war criminal testifies before Congress ... Image:TibetProtest03-14-2008.jpg|...protesters in Tibet ... Image:MarsAvalanche02-19-2008.JPG|...avalanches seen on Mars ... Image:RafaelCorreaRcvMedalChile.jpg|...president of Ecuador, Rafael Correa, tells Bush to send troops to the Ecuador-Colombia border or "shut up" ... Image:WaterStairs.jpg|...downtown Atlanta may have been hit with a tornado ... Image:CultProtestPlane03-15-2008.jpg|...internet group begins protests against dangerous cult ... Image:ChineseTroopsInTibet03-15-2008.jpg|...Chinese troops enter Tibet in response to protests ... Image:CheneyIraqVisit03-17-2008.jpg|...Cheney visits the surge ... Image:BHObamaSpeech03-18-2008.jpg|...Obama delivers a speech about race ... Image:DCProtest03-19-2008.jpg|...protesters mark 5th anniversary of War On Terror™ ... Image:BathroomPlay.jpg|...actors stage play in Central Park bathrooms ... Image:TrainContaminatedSoil.jpg|...contaminated soil is moved by train in Montana ... Image:FloodedHighway03-19-2008.jpg|...heavy storms flood parts of Missouri ... Image:ArcheologicalBrainSurgery.jpg|...archeologists find skeleton that may have been operated on 1,800 years ago ... Image:CRiceApologizes03-21-2008.jpg|...Rice apologizes for State Department contractors viewing Obama's passport records without authorization ... Image:JMcCainGordonHilbun03-16-2008.jpg|...as the number of U.S. military fatalities reaches 4,000, the Republican candidate for president visits Iraq ... Image:GWBushEasterBunny03-23-2008.jpg|...Easter Bunny meets a dumbass ... Image:PopeBaptizesMuslimConvert.jpg|...Pope Benny the Rat baptizes a converted Muslim... Image:SubmergedSemi.jpg|...floods continue in Missouri ... Image:FilthyRiverCanoe.jpg|...children play in a river in Jakarta, Indonesia ... Image:NReaganJMcCain03-25-2008.jpg|...Nancy Reagan endorses the Republican candidate for President ... Image:WilkinsIceShelf03-06-2008.jpg|...the Wilkins Ice Shelf on the Southwest Antarctic Peninsula breaks off ... Image:CanadianSealHunt.jpg|...Canada begins annual seal hunt ... Image:Detroit03-29-2008EarthHour.jpg|...Earth Hour is marked by conservation around the world (this is Detroit) ... Image:GWBushFirstPitch03-30-2008.jpg|...dumbass throws a ball before a sporting event ... Image:SudaneseWomenFood02-12-2008.jpg|...the UN struggles to feed people of Sudan ... Image:CondiWorkout.jpg|...a war criminal goes exercising! ... Image:BBernankeTestimony04-02-2008.jpg|... Fed chairman, Ben Bernanke testifies before Congress about the state of the U.S. economy ... Image:LorraineBalconyMLK.jpg|...40th anniversary of MLK's assassination commemorated ... Image:JobSeeker.jpg|...unemployment in U.S. hits 5.1% ... Image:TornadoDamage.jpg|...tornadoes strike throughout the South ... Image:HuJia.jpg|...Chinese activist Hu Jia is jailed for 3 1/2 years ... Image:RobertMugabe03-18-2008.jpg|...Robert Mugabe runs for re-election in Zimbabwe ... Image:UniversalStudiosDubailand.jpg|...an amusement park opens in Dubai ... Image:TexasFLDS.jpg|...more than 400 children are removed from the compound of a fundy sect in Texas ... Image:OlympicTorchRelayParis04-07-2008.jpg|...protests follow the Olympic torch as it makes its way around the world ... Image:GeneralDPetraeus04-08-2008.jpg|...General Petraeus testifies before Congress ... Image:QuebecCityArmoryAfterFire.jpg|...the Quebec City Armory is destroyed by a fire ... Image:BigBenFace.jpg|...Big Ben celebrates its 150th birthday ... Image:ProhibitionEnd.jpg|...75th anniversary of the end of Prohibition ... Image:Laika.jpg|...Russia unveils a monument to Laika, the dog they sent into space ... Image:FoodInShippingContainers.jpg|...many countries are experiencing food shortages ... Image:TitanicMaidenVoyage1912.jpg|...sinking of the Titanic is remembered 76 years later ... Image:RCMPRaidToryHQ.jpg|...Canadian election officials raid Conservative Party headquarters ... Image:LBushGWBushPopeBenedictXVI04-15-2008.jpg|...Pope Benny the Rat visits the U.S. ... Image:PolarBearWilbaer.jpg|...the Willhelma zoo in Stuttgart, Germany welcomes a polar bear cub named "Wilbaer" ... Image:DarwinBookBust.jpg|...Philadelphia begins a year-long celebration of evolution ... Image:OldestTree.jpg|...scientists find a tree they believe to be 9,000 years old ... Image:MidwestEarthquake04-18-2008.jpg|...5.2 magnitude earthquake hits Illinois ... Image:DanicaPatrickFirstWin.jpg|...American Danica Patrick becomes the first woman to win an IndyCar race ... Image:CERNSolenoid.jpg|...the Large Hadron Collider is assembled and scheduled to be activated later in the year ... Image:PopeBenedictXVIgroundZeroNYC.jpg|...Pope Benny the Rat visits Ground Zero, New York ... Image:ParadeBirdFlu.jpg|...South Korean health officials respond to reports of bird flu ... Image:CoulterBathroomSigning.jpg|...conservative pundint signs books in a university bathroom ... Image:PlantTree.jpg|...to mark Earth Day, dumbass plants a tree using a golden shovel ... Image:GWBushGameShow04-21-2008.jpg|...dumbass appears on a game show via videotape ... Image:DarkMatterRippleSmall2.jpg|...Italian scientists discover proof of dark matter ... Image:BuenosAires2008Fires.jpg|...brush fires darken the skies over Buenos Aires ... Image:SouthKoreanClonedDogs.jpg|...South Korea unveils cloned dogs ... Image:AllegedSatelliteSyriaNukes.jpg|...satellite photos detect a photoshop facility in Syria ... Image:HubbleGalaxyCollision.jpg|...marking Hubble's 18th birthday, NASA releases 59 new images ... Image:NotGuiltyBellMurder.jpg|...three New York cops are found not guilty in the shooting death of Sean Bell (this was referred to as the "Groom Shooting," because Bell was killed on the morning of his wedding) ... Image:ScottishWalkOut04-27-2008.jpg|...Scottish union workers close down North Sea oil refinery ... Image:SoCalFire04-20-2008.jpg|...wildfires begin in California ... Image:TruckersProtest2008.jpg|...truckers protest high gas prices ... Image:SuffolkVirginiaTornado04-28-2008.jpg|...3 tornadoes hit Virginia ... Image:JMcCainNOLA04-24-2008.jpg|...GOP candidate for president visits New Orleans ... Image:SanPedroPort05-01-2008.jpg|...union workers close all 29 west coast ports in protest of the war in Iraq (this is San Pedro) ... Image:OaklandPortProtest05-01-2008.jpg|...(this is Oakland) ... Image:TacomaPort05-01-2008.jpg|...(this is Tacoma) ... Image:I-40TrafficStormArkansas.jpg|...severe storms hit Arkansas ... Image:ManRiceSacks.jpg|...Philippines government subsidizes rice for the poor ... Image:CapsizedFishingBoats.jpg|...cyclones hit Myanmar ... Image:DesFairoozCRice.jpg|...Code Pink protester Desiree Ali-Fairooz is sentenced for exercising her right to free speech with a war criminal ... Image:GrandCanyon.jpg|...new study suggests the Grand Canyon is 65 million years old ... Image:PhiKappaPsiHouseSDSU.jpg|...huge drug bust nets 75 university students in San Diego ... Image:FortBraggBarracks04-2008.jpg|...U.S. Army to review conditions at some barracks ... Image:OlympicTorchEverest.jpg|...Olympic torch reaches peak of Everest ... Image:USSStockdale.jpg|...U.S. Navy christens the USS Stockdale ... Image:JBushWedding05-10-2008.jpg|...Jenna Bush gets married ... Image:CrackedBuildingChinaEQ05-12-2008.jpg|...7.8 magnitude earthquake hits China ... Image:ChileVolcanoLightning.jpg|...volcano erupts in Chile ... Image:MildredRichardLoving.jpg|...Mildred Loving passes ... Image:GWBushKnesset05-15-2008.jpg|...dumbass speaks at the Knesset ... Image:JohnTylerHammonsMayor.jpg|...Muskogee, Oklahoma elects 19-year-old mayor ... Image:NeverlandRanch.jpg|...Michael Jackson having financial troubles ... Image:Teddy'sHelicopterRide.jpg|...Teddy suffers a seizure and is rushed to Massachusetts General Hospital ... Image:TeddyKennedy05202008.jpg|...he is later diagnosed with a brain tumor ... Image:DeathValleyCAGas05032008.jpg|...gas prices in Death Valley in May ... Image:OilExecsOath.jpg|...some oil executives testify before Congress ... Image:LeakyLevee.jpg|...water discovered leaking under the 17th Street Canal levee in NOLA ... Image:SoCalTornadoes05-22-2008.jpg|...Southern California gets hit by some tornadoes ... Image:GayCaliforniaFlag.jpg|...California lifts the ban on gay marriage ... Image:SoldierRobotSuit.jpg|...U.S. Army developing robotic soldier suit ... Image:ScientistsCelebrate.jpg|...scientists celebrate spacecraft landing on Mars ... Image:HomosexualMemorial.jpg|...Berlin creates memorial to homosexual victims of Nazi regime ... Image:JMcCainGWBush05-27-2008.jpg|...after avoiding each other for months, Dumbass is photographed at a Phoenix airport with the GOP candidate for president... Image:SKMcDonald'sProtest.jpg|...South Koreans protest U.S. beef ... Image:AmazonTribe.jpg|...uncontacted tribe photographed in Brazilian rainforest ... Image:ChristianCoin.jpg|...Marines in Fallujah hand out coins engraved with Christian sayings ... Image:NYCCraneCollapse05-30-2008.jpg|...a crane collapses in New York City ... Image:SameerMishra.jpg|...Indiana boy wins spelling bee ... Image:KatrinaTrailersTrain.jpg|...contaminated FEMA trailers may again be offered to victims of disasters ... Image:DrColbertPrinceton06-02-2008.jpg|...Princeton awards The Greatest Living American with 'The Great Princeton Class of 2008 Understandable Vanity Award' ... Image:IndianaFlooding06-08-2008.jpg|...more floods hit the Midwest ... Image:ChineseQuakeLake.jpg|...Chinese officials deal with a lake created by the earthquake ... Image:ItalianUnicorn06-11-2008.jpg|...a one-horned deer is born in captivity ... Image:CAWildfire06-02-2008.jpg|...more wildfires burn Southern California ... Image:IowaFunnelCloud06-10-2008.jpg|...Iowa is hit by severe storms ... Image:DelMartinPhyllisLyon.jpg|...Del Martin and Phyllis Lyon finally get legally married ... Image:AlvinBorntragerNoahBorntrager06-14-2008.jpg|...Obama helps Iowans make sandbags to deal with all the flooding ... Image:ElianGonzalez06-14-2008.jpg|Elian Gonzalez joins a Communist group ... Image:SMcClellan06-20-2008.jpg|...Scottie testifies before Congress ... Image:IowaResidentStopped06-16-2008.jpg|...Iowa residents prevented from entering certain areas following flooding ... Image:Curveball.jpg|..."Curveball" gives interview to Der Spiegel ... Image:MarsTrench.jpg|...Mars rover sends back a curious image ... Image:CAWildfires06-23-2008.jpg|...800 wildfires burn throughout California ... Image:JohnYoo06-26-2008.jpg|...John Yoo testifies before Congress ... Image:DavidAddington06-26-2008.jpg|...David Addington testifies before Congress ... Image:ClintonObamaUnity06-27-2008.jpg|...Hillary Clinton and Barack Obama hold a rally together in Unity, New Hampshire ... Image:MandelaElizabeth06-25-2008.jpg|...Nelson Mandela to celebrate his 90th birthday in London ... Image:JMcCainJLiebermanAUribe.jpg|...the GOP candidate for President visits Colombia with Joe Lieberman ... Image:SheriffSandraHutchens.jpg|...Orange County, California gets its first female sheriff ... Image:2008TakeruKobayashiJoeyChestnut.jpg|...American Joey Chestnut defeats Japan's Takeru Kobayashi ... Image:ABBAMamaMiaPremier07-04-2008.jpg|...ABBA reunites for movie premier ... Image:GailHalvorsenBerlinAirlift.jpg|...U.S. veterans celebrate 60th Anniversary of Berlin Airlift ... Image:StevenHatfill.jpg|...man accused in anthrax case wins $5.82-million settlement ... Image:TalibanExecutionJune2008.jpg|...Taliban makes a big show of executing two men ... Image:MugabeSixthTerm.jpg|...Mugabe "elected" for a sixth term as Zimbabwe's president ... Image:CruiseShipRunAground.jpg|...a cruise ship runs aground in Alaska ... Image:GWBush07-09-2008.jpg|...Dumbass signs the FISA bill ... Image:RoveDoesn'tShow.jpg|...Karl Rove ignores Congress ... Image:McCainLiebermanJebMexico07-03-2008.jpg|...GOP presidential candidate concludes his Latin American tour in Mexico with a religious figure, Joe Lieberman and a Bush brother ... Image:FogFireBigSur07-08-2008.jpg|...wildfires continue to burn in California ... Image:BastilleDayArcDeTriomphe2008.jpg|...French celebrate Bastille Day ... Image:OmarAl-Bashir09-2007.jpg|...Sudanese president charged with genocide ... Image:NewYorkerCover07-21-2008.jpg|...The New Yorker goes for some free publicity ... Image:IranMissileTest.jpg|...Iran conducts an international photoshop detection test ... Image:OceansideWaterPollutionControlPlant.jpg|...Presidential Memorial Commission of San Franciscohttp://presidentialmemorial.wordpress.com/ offers to help Dumbass with his legacy ... Image:CheneyHospitalVisit07-12-2008.jpg|...Darth Cheney visits the hopsital ... Image:DayanaMendoza.jpg|...Venezuelan wins Miss Universe ... Image:BHObamaKuwait07-18-2008.jpg|...Obama begins world tour with visit with troops in Kuwait ... Image:KingAbdullahUniversityScienceAndTechnology.jpg|...Saudi Arabia to open a new university ... Image:IndyBankClosure2.jpg|...IndyMac Bank is closed and seized by the feds ... Image:FiveHundredMillionZimbabwe.jpg|...Zimbabwe inflation worsens again ... Image:CocaineSubmarine.jpg|...cocaine smugglers are discovered to be using mini submarines ... Image:TropicalStormDolly2008.jpg|...Dolly becomes a hurricane ... Image:AdamDeemLil'Smokey.jpg|...California firefighter rescues a bear cub, named Lil' Smokey Image:BHObamaBerlin07-24-2008.jpg|...Obama speaks in Berlin ... Image:MississippiRiverOilSpill07-24-2008.jpg|...over 9,000 barrels of oil spill closing portion of the Mississippi River ... Image:FordModelT100Anniversary.jpg|...Model T turns 100 ... Image:RadovanKaradžićHelicopterHague.jpg|...Bosnian Serb war criminal Radovan Karadžić arrives at prison outside The Hague via helicopter ... Image:TexasCityOilSpill07-28-2008.jpg|...photographer detained at site of an oil spill ... Image:MariaVonTrapp07-24-2008.jpg|...Sound of Music family home turned into a hotel ... Image:TedStevens07-29-2008.jpg|...Ted Stevens is indicted ... Image:EmirateAirbusA380JFK08-01-2008.jpg|...the Emirates Airline's Airbus A380 arrives at John F. Kennedy International Airport ... Image:AnthraxSuicideHouse08-01-2008.jpg|...anthrax suspect commits suicide ... Image:BlackwaterPotRaid08-01-2008.jpg|...mercenaries assist in "drug busts" in America ... Image:TwoMosquitoes.jpg|...Los Angeles County reports first West Nile virus cases ... Image:DeathValley6DollarGas08-02-2008.jpg|...gas prices in Death Valley in August ... Image:ParisHiltonResponseAd08-05-2008.jpg|...Socialite Paris Hilton responds to Republican snark about celebrities ... Image:LowlandGorilla.jpg|...large population of gorillas discovered in the Republic of the Congo ... Image:KwameKilpatrickHearing08-07-2008.jpg|...Detroit mayor Kwame Kilpatrick is jailed ... Image:OlympicFlameChina08-08-2008.jpg|...2008 Beijing Olympics opening ceremony ... Image:BattleOfSouthOssetia08-08-2008.jpg|...Georgia and Russia fight over South Ossetia region ... Image:LBushGWBushOKBBush08-11-2008.jpg|...Dumbass attends Olympics ... Image:TorontoExplosion08-10-2008.jpg|...explosion wakes Toronto ... Image:VictoriaOsteenJoelOsteen.jpg|...wife of Mega-Church pastor is accused of assaulting a flight attendant ... Image:UsainBoltWRMens100m08-16-2008.jpg|...Jamaican Usain Bolt breaks record for men's 100m sprint ... Image:TroopsBrazilianSlum.jpg|...Brazilian troops charged in murders ... Image:ReligiousForum08-17-2008.jpg|...presidential candidates consent to hold a "forum" with a Mega-Church preacher ... Image:SICover08-25-2008Small.jpg|...American swimmer, Michael Phelps recreates the iconic Mark Spitz Sports Illustrated cover after winning 8 gold medals in Beijing ... Image:UsainBoltWRMens200m08-20-2008.jpg|...Jamaican Usain Bolt breaks record for men's 200m sprint ... Image:PervezMusharrafResigns08-18-2008.jpg|...Pakistan's President Pervez Musharraf announces his resignation ... Image:DemocraticTicket08-23-2004.jpg|...Obama selects Joe Biden as his running mate ... Image:Lionfish.jpg|...marine biologists discover predatory lionfish from the western Pacific in the Caribbean ... Image:ChrisSwecker.jpg|...FBI agent, Chris Swecker tried to warn DoJ bosses of impending mortgage industry crisis ... Image:TeddyDNC08-25-2008.jpg|...Democratic National Convention begins ... Image:MObamaDNC08-25-2008.jpg|... Image:DKucinichDNC08-26-2008.jpg|... Image:ChelseaClintonHClintonDNC08-26-2008.jpg|... Image:EHNortonDNC08-27-2008.jpg|... Image:BClintonDNC08-20-2008.jpg|... Image:ShawnJohnsonDNC08-28-2008.jpg|... Image:JBidenBHObamaDNC08-28-2008.jpg|... and it concludes in Mile High Stadium ... Image:JMcCainSarahPalin08-29-2008.jpg|...GOP presidential candidate meets his running mate ... Image:PetermannGlacier.jpg|...scientists warn Of Northern hemisphere's largest glacier disintegration ... Image:HurricaneGustavPuertoRico08-26-2008.jpg|...Hurricane Gustav intensifies ... Image:CMcCainLBushRNC09-01-2008.jpg|... Republican National Convention begins ... Image:TXDelegatesRNC09-01-2008.jpg|...but seems stalled by other news ... Image:YasuoFukudaResigns.jpg|...not necessarily because Japan's Prime Minister Yasuo Fukuda resigns, but ... Image:WeatherChannelGustaNOLA09-01-2008.jpg|...because Gustav makes landfall in New Orleans ... Image:GustavIndustrialCanalNOLA09-01-2008.jpg|...and overtops canals ... Image:RickPerryGWBush09-01-2008.jpg|...giving Dumbass the chance to stage another photo-op ... Image:JLiebermanRNC09-02-2008.jpg|...the RNC tentatively continues ... Image:GWBushRNCviaSatellite09-02-2008.jpg|...but some cannot attend for one reason or another ... Image:NorthKoreaTVNuclearDemolition.jpg|...North Korea decides to take advantage of the attention on the festivities by demolishing a cooling tower ... Image:RudyGiulianiRNC09-03-2008.jpg|...finally the RNC gets back on schedule ... Image:SarahPalinRNC09-03-2008.jpg|... Image:JohnMcCainRNC09-04-2008.jpg|... Image:JMcCainSarahPalinRNC09-04-2008.jpg|...and they're spent ... Image:MalaysianMilitaryParade.jpg|...Malaysia celebrates 51 years of independence from Britain ... Image:KenyaHailstorm09-03-2008.jpg|...freak hailstorm hits Kenya ... Image:ThailandProtest08-29-2008.jpg|...Thailand experiences a third day of protests ... Image:OscarPistoriusParalympics09-08-2008.jpg|...Paralympics begins in Beijing ... Image:StephenHarperCanadianPM09-07-2008.jpg|...Canada's PM dissolves parliament and calls for elections in the fall ... Image:PeterHiggsLHC.jpg|...scientists test the Large Hardon Collider ... Image:NYC09-11-2008.jpg|...seventh anniversary of the attacks ... Image:ShrimpBoats.jpg|...Texas prepares for Ike ... Image:SPalinCGibson09-11-2008.jpg|...in a certain respect, the Republican vice presidential candidate conducts first interview ... Image:CalabasasTrainCrash09-12-2008.jpg|...a commuter train crashes with a freight train outside Los Angeles ... Image:DCheneyMSaakashvili09-04-2008.jpg|...Darth visits Georgia ... Image:GalvestonFireHurricaneIke09-12-2008.jpg|...Ike makes landfall in Galveston ... Image:LastPubliclyDocumentedConfederateWidow.jpg|...last publicly documented Confederate widow dies at 93 ... Image:CRiceMoammarKadafi09-05-2008.jpg|...a war criminal meets with Libya's Moammar Kadafi ... Image:TinaFeyAmyPoehlerSNL09-12-2008.jpg|...actor/writers can see politicians in their satire ... Image:HenryPaulson09-15-2008.jpg|...Treasury Secretary Henry Paulson talks to the public ... Image:NewYorkStockExchange09-15-2008.jpg|...the stock market reacts to Lehman Brothers' bankruptcy ... Image:OffshoreOilPlatform.jpg|...offshore oil drilling becomes a topic of discussion, somehow ... Image:GeorgeTakei'sWedding09-15-2008.jpg|...Star Trek actor marries ... Image:GWBush09-18-2008.jpg|...Dumbass makes a statement regarding the economy ... Image:Dr.Colbert2008Emmys.jpg|...2008 Emmy Awards are held in Sodom, California ... Image:FinalGameYankeeStadium09-21-2008.jpg|...final game played at Yankee Stadium ... Image:BoliviaProtest09-16-2008.jpg|...Bolivians stage protests ... Image:SPalinForeignPolicyCred09-23-2008.jpg|...GOP vice presidential candidate meets two world leaders and a war criminal ... Image:HPaulsonBBernanke09-24-2008.jpg|...Paulson and Bernanke testify before Congress ... Image:GWBushPostAddress09-24-2008.jpg|...Dumbass makes another statement regarding the economy ... Image:WaMu09-19-2008.jpg|...Washington Mutual becomes the largest bank in U.S. history to fail ... Image:EW09-24-2008Cover.jpg|..."Entertainment Weekly" magazine parodies "New Yorker" cover ... Image:GOPFinancialPhotoOp09-25-2008.jpg|...following his two worthless statements regarding the economy, Dumbass hopes to drag down a room full off people with a meeting regarding the financial crisis ... Image:TaikonautZhaiZhigang09-27-2008.jpg|...Chinese "taikonaut" conducts first space walk ... Image:TaroAso.jpg|...Japan selects new Prime Minister ... Image:JumpYouFuckers.jpg|...Main Street sends message to Wall Street ... Image:MVFainaSomalianPirates.jpg|...Somalian pirates capture a Ukrainian-owned, Belize-flagged ship, the MV Faina ... Image:Saginaw,MichiganHouse.jpg|...a house goes up for auction on eBay for $1.75 ... Image:JBidenSPalin10-02-2008.jpg|...vice presidential candidates hold their only debate ... Image:GWBushSignsBailout10-03-2008.jpg|...Dumbass signs The Emergency Economic Stabilization Act Of 2008 ... Image:OJFoundGuilty10-03-2008.jpg|...former professional athlete is found guilty in Las Vegas ... Image:MatthewShepardMemorialBench.jpg|...University of Wyoming remembers Matthew Shepard ... Image:BHObamaJMcCain10-07-2008.jpg|...Presidential candidates hold final debate ... Image:DickFuldTestifies10-06-2008.jpg|...Lehman Brothers CEO Richard Fuld testifies before Congress ... Image:AlaskaSupremeCourt10-08-2008.jpg|...Alaska Supreme Court considers whether to shut down an abuse-of-power investigation into Republican vice presidential candidate ... Image:SPalinPhiladelphia10-11-2008.jpg|...Republican vice presidential candidate drops puck before an adoring crowd ... Image:GayleQuinnelJMcCain10-10-2008.jpg|...GOP presidential candidate meets a supporter ... Image:BHObamaWurzelbacher10-12-2008.jpg|...Obama talks with voters in Ohio ... Image:SoCalWildfire10-13-2008.jpg|...more wildfires torch Southern California ... Image:StockTrader10-15-2008.jpg|...the Dow dumps another 700 points ... Image:2008AlfredESmithMemorialFoundationDinner.jpg|...Presidential candidates attend the Al Smith Dinner ... Image:DCheney10-15-2008.jpg|...Darth goes to the hospital again ... Image:ColinPowellTBrokawMTP10-19-2008.jpg|...former cabinet member for Dumbass endorses Obama on Meet The Press ... Image:GrandJunctionProtesters10-21-2008.png|...protesters attempt to get the attention of the GOP vice presidential candidate ... Image:43WomenGWBush10-23-2008.jpg|...Dumbass meets with female election officials from Middle Eastern and North African countries ... Image:AlanGreenspan10-23-2008.jpg|...Alan Greenspan testifies before Congress ... Image:AshleyToddArrest.jpg|...woman is arrested for filing false police report ... Image:Enceladus.jpg|...one of Saturn's moons as seen by the Cassini Spacecraft ... Image:DuchessAnnaAmaliaLibrary.jpg|...German librarians search for books stolen by Nazis ... Image:BHObamaHawaii10-25-2008.jpg|...Obama visits his ailing grandmother, Toot ... Image:GuiltyTedStevens10-27-2008.jpg|...Ted Stevens is found guilty on all counts ... Image:ReverendLouEngleCongregation.jpg|...churches get involved in political issues despite tax laws clearly prohibiting such involvement ... Image:TwoCaliforniaCondors.jpg|...California condors return to aviary rebuilt after a fire ... Image:BoyRefugee.jpg|...refugees flee fighting in Congo ... Image:TempelhofCloses10-30-2008.jpg|...famed Berlin Airlift airport, Tempelhof, closes Image:EarlyVotingGeorgia10-31-2008.jpg|...hundreds of thousands of Americans take advantage of early voting Image:JMcCainConcession11-04-2008.jpg|...GOP presidential candidate delivers his concession speech ... Image:ObamaFamily11-04-2008.jpg|...Obama elected America's 44th president ... Image:CUOutsideTheWhiteHouse11-04-2008.jpg|...everyone celebrates ... Image:PropHateProtest.jpg|...the celebration ends the next day as Californians protest passage of Prop Hate ... Image:ObamaBabe.jpg|...Obama declares he will adopt a shelter pet for his daughters ... Image:SPalinAnchorage11-07-2008.jpg|...GOP's former VP candidate returns to her old job in the Alaska governor's office ... Image:LBushGWBushDCheney11-06-2008.jpg|...Dumbass discusses transition with staff ... Image:GWBushBHObama11-10-2008.jpg|...Dumbass gives the president-elect a tour of the White House ... Image:LBushMObama11-10-2008.jpg|...Pickles gives the Michelle a tour of the White House ... Image:GWBush11-11-2008.jpg|...Dumbass marks Veterans' Day ... Image:BHObamaTDuckworth11-11-2008.jpg|...Obama marks Veterans' Day ... Image:PeruvianHairless.jpg|...dog group in Peru offer dog to Obama family ... Image:StTammanyKKKPresser.jpg|...woman killed after trying to leave KKK rally in Louisiana ... Image:DanaPerinoHelenThomas.jpg|...Helen Thomas returns to White House press corps after brief illness ... Image:CheneysBidens11-13-2008.jpg|...Darth and Frau Darth give the Bidens a tour of the Vice President's official residency; the Bidens escape unharmed ... Image:FomalhautSmall.jpg|...Hubble photographs a dust cloud surrounding nearby star ... Image:TeaFireMontecito11-13-2008.jpg|...more fires burn California ... Image:Prop8ProtestLA11-15-2008.jpg|...Americans nationwide join Californians in protesting the passage of Prop Hate ... Image:G20SummitAttendees11-15-2008.jpg|...G20 leaders hold meeting in Washington, D.C. ... Image:JMcCainBHObama11-17-2008.jpg|...former rivals meet in Chicago ... Image:JuanqinzhaiLodge.jpg|...Americans help Chinese with restoration of Forbidden City building ... Image:HouseHearingBig3UAW11-19-2008.jpg|...Big Three automakers testify before Congress with UAW chief ... Image:ConstructionEquipmentAuction11-20-2008.jpg|...home builders auction off heavy equipment ... Image:SeamanBinoculars.jpg|...The Supremes rule in favor of the U.S. Navy in sonar case ... Image:UnwantedCarInventory.jpg|...thousands of imported Toyotas sit at the Port of Long Beach, California unwelcomed by dealers and buyers ... Image:SiruisStarOilTanker.jpg|...pirates highjack an oil tanker ... Image:JobSeekersRiverside.jpg|...unemployment in California hits 8.2% ... Image:EchusChasma09-25-2005.jpg|...new images from Mars show signs of liquid (perhaps water) ... Image:UnburnedMansionSantaBarbara11-14-2008.jpg|...all fires in southern California are 100% contained ... Image:BHObamaEconomicTeam11-24-2008.jpg|...Obama introduces his designees for economic staff and cabinet members, beginning a routine he would follow for his transition ... Image:ObamaFamilyFoodBank11-26-2008.jpg|...Obama family volunteer to help a Chicago-area food bank ... Image:VolunteerShannonAmparan.jpg|...media discovers food banks across the nation are struggling to meet demand ... Image:MumbaiAttack11-26-2008.jpg|...Indian hotel target of coordinated attacks ... Image:NASADinner.jpg|...U.S. astronauts celebrate Thanksgiving in space ... Image:BangkokAirportProtest.jpg|... protesters close down airport in Bangkok ... Image:SPalinWatchesBHObama12-02-2008.jpg|...America's governors hold a conference ... Image:VenusJupiterMoonSmiley.jpg|...two planets and the moon align to make a celestial smiley face ... Image:DeborahLawrenceOrnament.jpg|...artist submits protest ornament for White House Christmas tree (it's rejected) ... Image:CatchCricket.jpg|...Zimbabwe faces famine and cholera epidemic ... Image:TychoSupernova.jpg|...scientists observe "light echos" from supernova first seen in 1572 ... Image:KayRickWarrenGWBushLBush12-02-2008.jpg|...Dumbass receives award with deliberately misleading name from deceptively misleading religious figure ... Image:TheresaCaoBHObamaCitizenship12-05-2008.jpg|...fringe group forces The Supremes to consider questions regarding Obama's citizenship, which they rule that they don't have to ... Image:RepublicWindowsDoors12-06-2008.jpg|...employees protest the closure of the plant they work at with a good old-fashioned sit-in ... Image:StephaneDionJackLayton12-06-2008.jpg|...Canadian parties form coalition to challenge Stephen Harper's conservatives ... Image:PaulKrugmanStockholm12-08-2008.jpg|...Paul Krugman wins Nobel Prize for Economics ... Image:MarkHulkowerDefenseAttorneys12-08-2008.jpg|...five mercenaries are formally charged with manslaughter ... Image:RodBlagojevich12-09-2008.jpg|...Illinois governor is arrested on corruption charges ... Image:GreekProtester12-10-2008.jpg|...Greek students protest after the murder of a young man ... Image:SnowNewOrleans12-11-2008.jpg|...snow falls in NOLA ... Image:RobServeriusNH12-13-2008.jpg|...Northeast is covered in ice ... Image:ShoeThrownAtGWBush12-14-2008.jpg|...Dumbass is greeted in Iraq with flowers (left) and candy (right) ... Image:MarchOfDissenters12-14-2008.jpg|...Russians stage protests throughout the country ... Image:CodePinkShoeProtest12-17-2008.jpg|...shoe throwing becomes a popular form of protest around the world ... Image:MainStreetWilmingtonOhio.jpg|...half the town of Wilmington, Ohio are laid off ... Image:LasVegasSnow12-17-2008.jpg|...snow falls on Vegas ... Image:SnowLosAngelesCounty12-18-2008.jpg|...and L.A. ... Image:ClevelandFaceTransplantSurgeons.jpg|...doctors in Cleveland perform face transplant ... Image:MasaiWarriors.jpg|...Kenyans fight over land ... Image:Harriman,TennesseeFlood.jpg|...small Tennessee town flooded by water, coal ash and sludge after dam breaks ... Image:BaggageAreaAirport.jpg|...Pacific northwest hit with severe snow storms, closing down area airports and delaying travelers ... Image:WaterMainBreakBethesda12-23-2008.jpg|...five-foot water main breaks in Maryland ... Image:GoingOutOfBusiness.jpg|...post-Christmas shopping down from previous year ... Image:LincolnBible12-23-2008.jpg|...Obama picks Lincoln Bible for inaugural ... Image:EuroSculptureGermany.jpg|...Euro celebrates 10th year. And that's 2008 so far.